The Crow's Flight No Solitude for the Wicked
by BreathlessFlame
Summary: Edward meets a girl from his past, and realizes he's in deeper than he thought. What's the secret she's hiding? And why is she blind and look like she's a chimera? If you don't like OCs, don't read! Rated T for language and mild innuendo.
1. Prolog

**The Crow's Flight** No Solitude for the Wicked

**Journal Entry #1-**

Name: Kayasyinx Soli Pheonix

Nickname/ Name Famous For: "The Crow"

Appearance: Short blonde hair, light blue-green eyes. Blind pupils are a whitish colour. Black scar over right eye. Light brown wolf ears and light brown cat tail with wolf-like tuft at end. Automail left arm. Clawed right hand. Small, rounded, cat-like "paws" for feet. Crow tattoo below collarbone, which is underneath another tattoo on collarbone of runes.

Usually wear a one-sleeve tank top, wrap skirt and ankle bracelets with bells on them. Also wear a gunmetal gray ribbon around neck. When at the military for any business, I wear a one-sleeved long shirt and loose black pants. I paint my automail differently every couple of weeks. Also wear fingerless gloves in different colours.

Past: Kaya used to have a half-brother and a sister. The man who was her father used human transmutation to splice together me, a cat, a wolf, and a crow. You could say she's a chimera, of sorts. She almost died in the process. The cat and wolf features are most noticeable. Her father tried the same thing with her half-brother and he died. She was devastated and withdrew into a depressed state. Her sister, Nina, tried and failed to get me happier. That's when she turned to alchemy.

My so called "father" had many books and I taught herself. He had altered my skills. I needed no transmutation circle. When I was 11, a boy and a suit of armor came to stay. Edward Elric, and his brother, Alphonse Elric. Edward had thought of becoming a state alchemist. That's when I left to become one too. A few weeks before testing, I heard Father had spliced Nina with the family dog. That's when I broke. Nina was destroyed, but Nii-san was buried. I had broken the rules and brought him to life. And for a minute, he was himself again! Then he died a horrible, pain-filled second death. I lost my arm and my eyesight. I have been wandering and doing things since then.

I really need to stop writing in the third person about my past. I'm sorry, for whoever's reading this…

Other Notes about Self- 13 years old, found a chimera that speaks in Morse code. I'm kind-of random, have a split personality, can feel emotions and get flashes of feelings and expressions.

I think that's about it, for the start of this journal. I'll report more tomorrow when I get off this goddamned train.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

_Coming together is a beginning._

_Keeping together is progress._

_Working together is success._

**Henry Ford**

**Journal Entry #2**

I carefully got off the train at Central Station. I listened for people so I didn't bump into anyone, but also listening for the clicks for Synx, my cat-like chimera. My pack clicked a few directions and I headed out.

As I was walking down the road, I was aware of the lessening of noise. "It must be getting dark," I said aloud.

"The sun is setting. Less warmth." Synx curled up next to my back to get warmer.

I sniffed the air and located the other people around me with my pinpointed senses. Suddenly, I heard heavy, creaking footfalls of a metal suit of armor and the tired shuffling footsteps of someone short, someone around 14, I guessed.

I half-halted, waiting for them to come closer. Maybe they were who I was looking for. I made sure my hood covered my prominent ears and my automail. _Nothing I can do about my feet_, I thought, curling my tail around my waist.

When they were about 4 feet away, I called out. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know the Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked.

"That would be me," the shorter person answered.

"You are Edward Elric, the other alchemist who doesn't need a transmutation circle and was searching for the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's me. This is my brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Mm, so, how are you guys doing? I'm Kayasyinx Soli Pheonix, also known as the Crow, the Blind Bandit, and the Elemental Alchemist. Call me Kaya." I held out my hand, shaking with both of the brothers.

"You are the Crow? I never knew there were two shor- I mean 'vertically-challenged' alchemists that have stories about them all over Amestris." Al says.

"Who you calling vertically challenged? I'm taller than her!" Edward fumed.

"Um, not really Nii-san. Kaya is an inch taller than you…"

Edward ignored that fact and asked, "You're blind?"

I looked up from where I was staring at the ground. I chuckled at Edward's expression. "Yes, I am." I hear a creak of metal and Edward's "ouch!" before anyone spoke again.

"As Al so gently reminded me, we're supposed to escort you back to HQ. Mustang said something about partners or protecting or something like that."

"Lead the way," I said, padding softly to stand next to Al.

* * *

As we walked to HQ, we talked about random things like the weather, what's it like to be armor or blind, what it's like to be short (I wasn't laughing… neither was Edward…), etc. When we got there, Edward held the door open for me and we walked to the Colonel's office. We walked in as Mustang looked up from his paperwork.

"Hello, Fullmetal and Elemental. Hello Alphonse. I suspect you are here for the mission? Elemental, take off the hood."

"Yessir," I grumbled. I lowered my hood, not seeing the looks of disbelief on Edward and Al's faces as they took in the fact I have large, furry and floppy wolfy ears.

"Nothing to stare at. Now, Fullmetal, your job is to... " Mustang started. I tuned them out and listened to everything around me.

I heard my own steady breathing and quick heartbeat of my crow's heart, at first. Then I heard the beat of Edward's strong heart and slow breathing. I heard the creak of metal as Al shifted in place. I listened for Mustang's ranting and heartbeat. My ears twitched back and forth as I focused on people outside the office. I froze. _There!_

I heard the quick footsteps of Lieutenant Risa Hawkeye coming down the hallway. Then I tuned into the conversation.

"…so you two may go with Elemental in a moment when she starts paying attention again… Jeez."

"Sorry, Colonel, but Risa is just outside the door, waiting for us to be done."

"Come in!" he called.

Risa opened the door. I waited, none too patiently. The comprehension was almost palpable as she noticed I was back.

"Kaya! You- "

"I'm back! Risa, my home skillet, have you forgotten over time?" I turned around. I held out my hands. We did the secret handshake, the Delta Nu handshake from Legally Blonde.

W chanted together: "Delta who? Delta Nu! Delta Delta boogaloo. Nu Nu Delta, Nu Nu Delta. Beta, Beta, landa, Moo! Who HA! Delta NU!"

We ended up posing in a goofy supermodel pose with one hand in the air and one hip cocked out, our other hand on our hip. We laughed. Then Risa laughed harder.

"What?" I ask.

"You should, haha, see the guys faces!" She burst out laughing again.

I started giggling. "They're looking at us like we're crazy, right?"

"Affirmative!"

"I have NEVER seen Risa be so… so… GIRLY before." Edward trailed off. "And… you have automail?"

I rustled my cape behind me. "Yeah, I guess it's kind-of obvious…"

"Yes. How did you-?"

"Later." I interrupted. "Can I have my old room or do I need to room with Fullmetal?"

"You have to room with Ed. Your things are already there," Mustang said.

After he said that, Synx decided to show herself. She leaped on top of my head, launched herself across the room, onto the desk and latched herself to Mustang's coat (I got this info from Ed after it happened). She proceeded to screech loudly in his ear.

"Oh, shit, she did not just… Sorry, what did she do?" I fumed silently.

"Major gauges in my NEW desk and ruined my coat. Now she won't get… off me!" I heard him stumble, trying to get her off his coat. "Did I mention hearing loss in my right ear?"

I stifled a giggle. "I'll fix them. Here." I padded over and felt for Synx. Her white claws had sunk through Mustang's coat, through his shirt and started to scratch up his chest. I pressed the pad of each of her feet and she let go. I put her on the floor.

"Do you want me to fix your shirt? I'll fix the desk too, Colonel." I asked.

"If it's no problem," he said slowly. "And please, call me Roy."

I tapped his cheek lightly. "Bad Mustang! No hitting on the little girl. Not like last time…"


	3. Chapter 2 The Progression Part 1

Chapter 2- Progression Part 1

**Journal Entry #2- continued**

I clapped my hands together and transmuted Mustang's coat and shirt so they were fixed. Then I fixed the desk, knitting wood back over the existing gouges. "Sorry about that, won't happen again."

"That's ok, and thanks you." Mustang handed me a key. "That's the key to yours and Fullmetal's adjoining rooms. You'll have to share a bathroom but you'll get a kitchen, too. Goodbye." He turned away from me.

I walked back to the door, careful not to step on anyone's feet, and said,"Let's go. I'm sure you're tired. Bye Risa! You'll have the morning practice, right?"

"Yep. See ya' later, Kaya."

I opened the door and trailed my hand across the wall and started a map in my head of this place all over again. _It's been a while…_ I thought.

I felt my key for the number. My flesh fingers swept over the engraved, scripted number thirteen. _How did Roy know my favorite number, the stalker? Or maybe no one else would take the room…_ I sighed and stopped walking, listening for Edward and Alphonse. I heard them behind me, stopping, and the clicking of Synx's claws on the hard floor.

"Our rooms are twelve and thirteen, right? Are we nearby?" I asked tentatively.

"You must have a sixth sense because we're right outside my door. Yours is three feet to your right." Edward answered.

"Thank you." I reached for the handle, turning it slowly. "I'll make something to eat because the mess hall is closed, and we can talk then." Then I walked inside.

A waft of sweet vanilla met my nose. I huffed slightly. _Risa's been in here. Hope she positioned everything right._

To the left lay the door. To the right was a coat rack. "Forward three, table couch on left. One stride right, turn left, four and a half strides, wall." I felt a door handle jab into my hip. "Mmm… Door to kitchen and bathroom. Must check out later." I turned away, not hearing the door open. "Two strides, bed. Around bed, one stride, side table and lamp. Now for the kitchen…"

"I didn't know you could map like that! That was amazing!"

I jumped. "Edward? Don't sneak up on me like that!" I huffed.

Ignoring me, he asked, "How do you do that?"

"I just memorize where everything is. Counting strides is easiest. It's so I don't bump into things." I walked over to him, my claws clacking on the floor. "Can I get into the kitchen please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He moved aside. As I walked past, I could feel him staring at me. I whistled for Synx.

_She'll help me…_

As she and I clattered about the kitchen, I thought about how I could fix my blindness. _I've tried just about everything! Except maybe…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door opened and Al walked in.

"Hello Alphonse, and how are you this fine morning?" I said, with a fake British accent.

He chuckled. "Other than it being evening, fine. And you?"

"Just peachy. What brings you to my kitchen?"

"I'm looking for Nii-san. Have you seen him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's still in my room. Dunno what he's doing though." I was now kind of confused. "What _is_ he doing in my room? Hope he's not looking through my stuff… I'm going to start dinner. Can you ask Fullmetal what he wants?"

"Sure. And call me Al, please." He left.

I walked around to the cabinets and opened them. I felt around. Ramen… lots of ramen…. "Jeez…" Then I opened the fridge. Fish, veggies, fruit, meat, soda, etc. Everything was in there! Even…

"Chocolate… White chocolate… yummy…." I started to drool a little. "Delicious!" I smelled some of the ingredients separately.

Then, for a moment, I could see. A flash of the kitchen met my eyes. It was like something shifted and I SAW.

The kitchen was dark, painted a midnight blue with black trim. I saw the slash of red on the wrapper I was holding. My senses seemed muted as I saw for three seconds, for the first time in 4 years.

I smelled the chocolate again. Nothing. I smelled the white chocolate. A glimmer of that dark blue… I wrinkled my nose and sat down at the table. One of these ingredients makes me see.

I picked out individual smells from the square of white chocolate I broke off from the rest. Vanilla, cream, and cocoa butter… Wait, the cocoa butter! There was that shifting, the sense of feeling, like the darkness fading away in the light of the sun.

I thought back to my attempted human transmutation. When that door opened to the Truth, the Nothings, the black swirling people, came and took my arm. I felt a heated pain and pressure behind my eyes and that was the moment I knew I was blind.

_That's it!_ I thought. _I must tell Fullmetal._ At that moment, Al and Ed walked in.

"Hey Kaya. What're you doing?" Ed asked.

"I've made a very important discovery. But I'll tell you after I make dinner. What do you want?" I asked.

"Surprise me. Hey, why do you still have your cape on?"

"Oh! I didn't even notice. Do you like sushi?"

"Yep," Ed answered, sitting down at the table.

My cape made a swishing sound as I swept it off. Now my tail was in full view. I heard gasps.

"What?" I asked, nonchalant.

"You have wolf ears and a _tail_?" Ed asked, disbelievingly.

"Completes the whole ensemble, doesn't it." I chuckled

Al started laughing and Ed chuckled.

* * *

"So," Al asked, finishing his piece of California roll, "What's your important discovery?"

"Well, I now know what is making me blind."

"Don't you mean _why _you're blind?" Al asked.

"No. What. You guys have seen the Truth and the Nothings, right? It was the door that opened and the black things that came out?"

"You've seen it too?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Al's body was taken there, but that's not the point. One of the Nothings has made me blind. It came through my right eye. That's why my scar is black." They said nothing when I paused. I continued.

"As I was going through the fridge, I found white chocolate, my favorite. I smelled it, seeing if I wanted it for dessert. Then, something in front of my eyes shifted and I saw a flash of the kitchen. Dark blue and black, right?"

There was a pause. "Yeah…" Ed said slowly.

"So maybe if I separate the cocoa butter, something this Nothing doesn't like, form the white chocolate, maybe I won't be blind anymore. But it may take a while and I'll need your help. Both of you."

"I'll help." Al volunteered.

"Will it be dangerous?" Ed asked.

"Maybe… for me…." I said, a little unsure.

"You're willing to take the risks?" Ed asked again, sounding worried.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then I'm in."

"Let's start today!" Al was a little over-enthusiastic.

"Alright. Then, let's start now."


End file.
